The present invention is directed to a closure seal, and more particularly, to a closure seal that remains on the sealed packaging and does not result in a loose residual piece or substrate after tearing and releasing the underlying container or package so that it may be opened.
There are currently a number of closure seal structures that undergo an irreversible and readily observable change when the structures are peeled apart, separated or removed from an item on which they have placed. Closure seals are commonly used on packaged sterilized medical products, pharmaceuticals and often used in sterile environments like operating rooms, surgical facilities, pharmaceutical applications, veterinary surgical facilities, high-tech assembly operations, dental offices and other highly controlled environments.
Such tear off type closure seals result in a loose strip to be disposed of separately from the product packaging. Such loose strips pose a problem in sterile environments as they pose additional demands on personnel and facilities in their proper and safe disposal.
There is a need for a closure seal that remains intact with the packaging and does not require separate disposal consideration while yet providing easy visual recognition as to the security of the contents of the underlying container or package.